Sisters
by Forever a Cookie
Summary: "What Weiss wanted, what she craved more than anything else in the world, was a sister." Weiss's musings on Ruby, Yang, herself and Winter. Inspired by Episode 3 of Volume 2.


**So I just watched Episode 3, and I loved it. But though I loved it all, one line and one line alone has taken over my thoughts; "I think your sister Winter might be here as well."**

**She. Has. A. Sister. Weiss Schnee has a sister. WEISS HAS A SISTER!**

**And that's what sparked this little fic; the shortest thing I have ever posted on this site. Short but sweet (I hope; that's really for you to decide). So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:  
This is the disclaimer. The fact that this is even here speaks for itself.**

* * *

**Sisters**

_A sister is someone who laughs with you,_  
_Who comforts you and dries your tears._  
_Someone who will always stand by you when you need it,_  
_And who will care for you always._  
_A sister knows you and accepts you as you are._  
_Because a sister is someone who loves you._

The wind sang through the treetops as the sun beamed down on Beacon Academy, filling the air with warmth. The sky was clear, the clouds nought but white feathers floating below the endless sapphire depths. The trees whispered in contentment as their leaves rustled in the breeze and the birds chirped merrily to each other as they flitted from branch to branch, wing-beats a fluttering rhythm to the quiet music of tranquillity that permeated the air.

The still afternoon was pierced by the sound of laughter.

Yang Xiao Long shrieked in delight as she tore across the field, trying to escape her sister's grasp even though she knew it was hopeless. Sure enough, it was only seconds before Ruby nailed her sister with an exuberant flying tackle, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Weiss watched from the shade of the nearby trees, smiling slightly as she watched her teammates tussle in the grass, laughing and care-free. She almost admired them and their ability to disregard the world and just have fun, two sisters just enjoying their afternoon together.

The heiress bit back a sigh as a prickle of jealousy snagged against her thoughts. It wasn't the first time. She felt the prickle every time the sisters laughed together, every time they joked with each other, every time they protected each other, every time they'd ever demonstrated how much they cared. Ruby and Yang were just so close. They looked after each other. They loved each other, as sisters should, and they never tried to hide it.

No matter how much she tried to push it away, Weiss could not help the envy that stabbed at her heart. Why couldn't she have that? Why were she and Winter not that close?

They'd never been, really. Ever since they were children, Weiss and Winter Schnee had been raised under strict rules which left little time for fun. Even then, Weiss supposed, they might have still had the chance to grow close, bonding over music lessons perhaps. But for some reason it had never happened.

Weiss had never really minded, or had at least been able to ignore it. She'd never really known better. She'd known there were close siblings out there, sure, but they had always seemed so distant, as if they lived in a different world. And they might as well have, as far as Weiss was concerned.

But ever since coming to Beacon, ever since being confronted with Yang and Ruby, Weiss had suddenly found herself craving a bond like theirs. She wanted to know Winter like Yang knew Ruby. She wanted them to spend time together and enjoy themselves like Yang and Ruby could, with the same sense of closeness, if perhaps not in exactly the same way (it was highly unlikely that the daughters of the distinguished Schnee family were going to tussle in the grass, after all). She wanted someone to share her secrets with, someone that she could trust to look out for her even when the rest of the world gave up. Someone whose bond with her ran as deep as blood, and deeper still.

What Weiss wanted, what she craved more than anything else in the world, was a sister.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Leave a review and let me know :)**

**The poem was a quick thing that I wrote just now, so apologies if something is off.**

**I really hope we get to see Winter soon. I really want to know what their relationship is really like. This fic was built on guesswork based on Weiss's theme song, Mirror Mirror (the whole 'loneliest of all' thing doesn't make it seem like she's all that close with her sister), as well as the vibes I got from the episode.**

**I'm a sucker for sister relationships. As a general rule, my favourite characters tend to be sisters (or at least siblings). Usually the older ones (this may have something to do with the fact that I have a little sister of my own whom I love dearly). Elsa, Nani, Yang, the list goes on. Actually, Weiss may be taking over from Yang as my favourite RWBY character. It is a close contest, with Weiss and Yang competing for the title of 'favourite', and Yang's big edge was that she was Ruby's big sister. Now that Weiss has a sister of her own... We don't know if Winter is older or younger than Weiss yet, though. Since Weiss is the heiress, I would guess younger, though I could be wrong. Could they both be heiresses? I have to look this up. But even if Winter is the elder, Weiss still has a sister, and that takes away from Yang's advantage considerably. Hmm. I have to evaluate this.**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the story. ****Again, don't forget to review :)**


End file.
